Embrace Eternity - Fire and Ice
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Follow the life of EX-Commander Maya Shepard and her Lover, Miranda Lawson. Set after the war. Rated M for love scenes and language.
1. Illusion VS Reality

**I'll add some things at the beginning.. if you're not interested, jump to the story ;)  
Also, few things are at the end as well...**

* * *

**_-STORY-_**

******Let me get something straight - the Embrace Eternity series will have multiple posts and multiple romances. My idea is very simple - Commander Maya Shepard has six siblings. Each of them on a different post in the Alliance or outside. Each of them interested in one of Commander Shepard's previous squadmates. I'm currently working on Kasumi and Infiltrator MaleShep. I will add full list of upcoming posts and romances. Names and genders of all Shepards and their love interests**_**. BTW ! - **_**Both Kaidan and Ashley will live...Since i wanna rage out on Ashley, and i like Kaidan...****Thane will live. How ? Read it in the story i will upload for him and FemShep ;)**

**_Maya Shepard_ - Age 31, Commander, Spectre...Main Role, LI - Miranda Lawson - FF name : Embrace Eternity - Fire and Ice  
_Dener Shepard_ - Age 27, Alliance Spy and Recon Missions... LI - Kasumi Goto - FF name : Embrace Eternity - Hidden Desires  
_Kirin Lia Shepard_ - Age 38, Ex-Cerberus Scientist, working on Project Phoenix... LI - Shiala - FF name : Embrace Eternity - Stigma Inferno  
_Meneya Shepard_ - Age 25, Lieutenant - Commander, LI - Samara - FF name : Embrace Eternity - Two Masks  
_Rexar Shepard_ - Age 30, Elite Sniper Mercenary, LI - Jack/Subject Zero - FF name : Embrace Eternity - Endom Enigma  
_Zira Shepard_ - Age 20, Young Genius, working with Miranda on Project Lazarus... LI - Thane Krios - FF name : Embrace Eternity - Twilight Zone  
_Kabal Shepard_ - Age 29, Ex-Cerberus, Lead Operative of one of the Cerberus cells...LI - Kaidan Alenko - FF name : Embrace Eternity - Serenity**

**This one will follow Maya Shepard and Miranda Lawson, and their life after the war. They live in a huge apartment on Illium, near Nos Astra..The apartment is similar to the one in the Citadel DLC. Every second chapter will be different. For example - The first one will be normal and the second will be a flashback of their time on the Normandy or somewhere else. Doesn't matter. You will understand once i'll upload the second chapter. ****Please know that i'm a sucker for Happy Endings. Plus, English isn't my native language. So, expect mistakes and stuff. If you won't understand something, just leave a review. I will try to make things clearer. Try to enjoy :**)

**_-PLOT-  
_**  
**After defeating the Reapers, Ex-Commander Maya Shepard finally settles down with her lover Miranda Lawson. They are both remembering their time together on the Normandy and in the Citadel and Sanctuary. Life is going well, and after three months, Maya finally asks her lover a very important question. Follow their love life, their problems and their happiness in this story. I dedicate this story to all Miri fans out there. You're not alone.**

* * *

Everything was fine again. Reapers were destroyed, Cerberus obliterated, and the perfect Miranda Lawson happy in arms of the fearless Commander Maya Shepard. Commander that made her cold hearth warm up with love. Commander that sworn her allegiance to this love both of them felt. The love that made her go on. It was her sole reason for fighting. To ensure freedom and safety for both of them. Even thought she knew her life would end soon. Miranda would be alone again, but she had Oriana. Maya made sure both of them were safe. She wouldn't be able to see them pained. Both of them needed each other. Sister love is the biggest. The strongest. Yet what Maya felt towards Miranda was somehow stronger. Sanctuary made sure of that. Maya felt pain as she walked to the three beams, three endings of the Reaper threat. The pain from leaving her perfect Miss Lawson alone. She was right. No promises. It was easier, but not better. The easy things aren't always the best. Never kissing those full, tender lips again. Never seeing those beautiful eyes again. Yes, that hurt. But it also kept Maya walking and fighting. For her and their love.

The last thing she remembered when waking up in the London hospital, was choosing to destroy. There was no way she would control them, she wan't Illusive Man. Synthesis ? Sounds good, but no. No way Maya would sacrifice more for this universe. She sacrificed her whole life for this war. She sacrificed _her_. After few minutes of thinking, she heard the door open with a hissing sound. What she saw made her almost dead hearth pump again with new found energy. As this woman was nearing Maya, still weak, she tried to raise her hand to touch her beautiful face. It was her beautiful and perfect Ex-Cerberus operative, Miranda Lawson. She stopped Maya's hand in the half way in air, trying to calm her. Just like the first time she saw her. At the operating table, as the Lazarus Project. The sole reason they both met. Illusive Man was a bastard, everybody knew that, but Maya silently thanked him for Miranda every time she saw her. Her motionless body tried to stand up and hug her, but it was no good. Miranda's hand cupped her face, staring into her emerald eyes. The green color, emitting from her eyes always had a calming effect on the perfect Miss Lawson. In return, the sapphire color, bearing the shade of the calm sea, had a very calming effect on the fearsome Commander Shepard. She loved her eyes. They held the eternal promise. Promise of love. Both of them stared at each other, eyes searching for their equals. Miranda, smiling, gently caressing Commander's face, made a silent promise. Promise that was sealed with a kiss on Maya's forehead. Miranda Lawson, cold, commanding predator was now fully in love with Commander Maya Shepard. With that kiss, everything changed. Reassuring her that from now on, everything will be alright.

And it was. Few months after the Battle of Citadel, Shepard could finally rest. Finally leaving Alliance and the military behind, both her and Miranda settled on Illium in a small town, not far from Nos Astra. Few years back, Miranda could never even think about settling down. But now, being deeply in love with Maya, it changed her mind. It really didn't mattered if they would live in a huge house, or a small apartment. Being with Maya, making her happy. That was what mattered. No wealth or luxury was needed for Miranda to be happy. Having someone that finally loved her for who she was, she didn't care where would they live. Their apartment was beautiful, cozy and very, very big. The last gift from the Alliance, along with a wealthy paycheck every month for her service to the universe. Which was BIG. So, in addition, Shepard never had to work again. Saving galaxy three times in a row was enough. She could now rest peacefully, having Miranda with her. Both deeply in love.

First month was crazy. Maya never felt like settling down, but now it made her happy. Having Miranda around her every time she woke up, her life was now full with love and happiness. Miranda, of course, was still on her guard. Always looking behind her. She nearly shot their postman, two times, because he interrupted them in their make out session. Maya knew Miranda was wild in privacy, that was one of the reasons she loved her, but this made her wonder. Just how wild the Ex-Cerberus operative can be ? Often she would tease her about this. And the answer to this question came few days later. She was a wild beast, when it came to sex. Always the aggressive one. The dominant one. And hell, Maya liked it, a lot. So, the first month was all about sex.

Second month, exploring. Making sure everything is fine. Of course, everyone knew Commander Shepard. So both Miranda and Maya tried to stay away from large groups. But after everyone knew just WHO lived in their city, there were large groups everywhere. Wanting autographs and pictures of the legendary hero. And this, of course, made Miranda jealous. Hot asari all around her Commander made her angry. And every time they got home, she was partly angry at her Maya for what wasn't even her fault. And every time it had the same ending. Hot, angry, passionate sex. So, the second month was all about angry sex.

And now the third month. Two months without a problem, yet this last one had one big problem. Fear. Fear of loss and solitude. Nightmares were on the daily basis in Maya's life. But waking up beside her one and only lover, the nightmares suddenly didn't mattered. Stroking Miranda's hair, caressing her face. That was Maya's way of reassuring herself that this moment right here was real, and the moments back there which were full of anger and pain were just nightmares. Miranda of course knew what troubled her lover. It made her angry that Maya never told her what were her nightmares about. But hearing Maya's scream of pain during her troubling sleep, she had her idea of what might trouble her lover. After few more days with uncontrollable nightmares, Maya gave up. Whenever she would make love to Miranda, part of her was afraid that the next day she would wake up, alone. Miranda sensed that something was very wrong, since all that lust and passion Maya had simply disappeared. Often she would ask if something was wrong, but the only thing she got was the same answer every single time she asked. Maya, not wanting to make Miranda worried, always stayed silent. Always saying that her head hurt or making another poor excuse. Miranda wasn't stupid. She knew something was troubling her lover. One time she was even worried Maya stopped loving her. One time she even accused her of sleeping with another. Often they would argue about it, but with the same ending. With the _I am fine_ and _I love you _lines, Maya loved to use. This third month was not about sex. Not about angry sex. But about fragile love making between a worried Sentinel and a scared Vanguard.

* * *

Waking up with a start from another nightmare, Maya was worried she might woke up her lover who was lying right next to her. Much to her surprise, Miranda was still sleeping calmly in their big bed. Wanting to know just what time it is, she looked at the clock which was lying on the nightstand near their bed. It was still early, and Maya didn't want to wake up her sleeping Sentinel. She heard Miranda whisper her name and Maya smiled as she kissed her forehead and left her there. Dressed in only her robe, she walked to the kitchen, trying not to think about the dream that haunted her almost every night. After three months it still amazed her how big their apartment was. And since their main bedroom was on the top, and the kitchen in the lower level, she had to go all the way down, just to get her glass of milk. Maya remembered how her mother used to give her milk every time she had a bad dream. Seeing now how distant she and her mother were at this moment, she laughed. Even thought she partly hated her, Maya thanked her for the _Milk_ therapy. It always helped her to relax. Finally arriving in the kitchen Maya saw a beautiful picture standing at the corner. Scratching her sleepy eyes, she picked the picture, analyzing it properly while waiting for the milk to warm up. There she was, lying on the grass with her head on Miranda's legs since she was sitting right next to her as she cupped Maya's hair. This picture was maybe few weeks old, she could tell. Since on the picture, Maya looked healthy and rested. Now, bags under her eyes from absence of sleep and nerves on a string. Few seconds later, her milk was finally warm, so she went to the living room, taking the picture with her. Sitting on the couch near the big window, she stared at the picture, thinking about how happy she was. To relax a bit more, she turned on the music player, searching for her favorite band since her childhood. She turned the sound down a little, so the singer wouldn't disturb Maya's sleeping lover upstairs. Drinking her milk, her eyes analyzed the picture again. Not taking her eyes of it, she positioned herself so she could watch the stars from the window and the picture in her hands, having her back to the kitchen and stairs that led back to their bedroom. Listening to the tender voice of her favorite singer, Maya was remembering the first time she kissed her fierce Sentinel back at the Normandy. It was one of those happy moments. As the singer said _**I kiss you, but you are not here**,_ Maya closed her eyes, gently touching her lips with her delicate fingers. Smiling, she relived one of the memories that made her so happy._  
_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"My, my... I think someone is jealous" the commander said, having her well known smirk on her face. And this made Miranda partly angry and turned on._

_"Jealous ? Of you ? Oh, don't be absurd" putting off some papers to the drawer in her desk, Miranda stood up, walking to the window, so she could calm herself._

_"Let's hear it then. Who knows how long you are with Cerberus, yet they give a higher rank, and command over the team that will save the galaxy to the newcomer. Ah, i can't even imagine how it must felt to have a newcomer command you, Miss Lawson" Shepard was teasing her mercilessly, and Miranda knew that. Trying to quickly think a perfect counter attack, her genetic perfection came to use once again. Turning away from the window, she stared at her Commander right into her eyes. Knowing what kind of lust they were holding. The Cerberus operative simply smiled, and said._

_"First, it's not a competition. Second, based on your combat record two years back, and the experience i saw with my own eyes, you are basically a bloody perfect specimen. Let's not forget who is your second in command, commander. Having two perfect women commanding the Normandy was the best thing The Illusive Man could do" she wanted to bit her tongue. Did she just said that the commander was perfect ? Quickly averting her eyes from the Commander's surprised face, she wanted to walk to her desk again and forget about this whole pointless banter. Of course, Shepard had other plans. She walked to entrance that was separating the bedroom and the working place, blocking the Cerberus Operative her escape route. With a huge grin, she said._

_"Hh..So i'm perfect ?" staring right into her mesmerizing eyes, then at her lips, Miranda felt a warm sensation inside of her. Begging her to let go. She leaned a little closer to her Commander, savoring her sweet scent. Then whispering slowly._

_"Don't get cocky. I was the one who put you back together, remember ? And i did damn good work" at this Shepard leaned to her, leaving little space between them. Her mouth near the Sentinel's ear, whispering with lust in her voice._

_"Well...I see only one perfect specimen, and it ain't me_"

_Both women had enough of playing and teasing. Shepard acted first, as she sealed her lips with the Sentinel, her hands were roaming all over her black Cerberus uniform Miranda loved to wear. Slipping her tongue into the Operative's wet and warm mouth, she felt the need to claim her as her own. Her hands travelling all around her body, she could feel the Operative's hands in her hair, pulling them a little in her moments of lust. Shepard, moaning in her mouth, wanted so badly to tear her black Cerberus uniform from her, so she could finally see just how perfect this Sentinel was. Playing with the zipper, she then felt the fierce Operative pull away from their passionate kiss. Still having her lips near Shepard's neck, she whispered calmly._

_"Maya...Not here. It's not clean" still catching her breath, Shepard at first didn't understand. Then it hit her. Of course he would be watching his best Operative._

_"Pervert...Alright Miri. I'll wait you in my room then" Shepard said, going to the door when she heard her Operative sigh._

_"No..." she shook her head, and Shepard was confused at this. She thought that Miranda was as turned up as she. Looking at her confused, she said with a laugh._

_"No ? Not clean either ?" leaning over the door, she stared at the Operative, expecting her answer. _

_"It's too fast Shepard... I'm not ready to take this step already" Shepard wanted to slap herself pretty badly. Of course it was too soon. Lust clouded her mind. She came to the Operative with sad eyes as she kissed her lightly on the forehead. Miranda, confused, didn't do anything. Just savored the moment, and the kiss from her Commander. After the kiss ended, Shepard hugged her tightly, resting her head in the crook of the Operator's neck. Whispering in her ear._

_"Damn, sorry. Now it feels like i'm pressuring you into this. Sorry" The Operative smiled, shaking her head. Then she felt one of Shepard's hand cupping her neck, and at this she moaned wildly. Shepard happy to find her sensitive part smiled and stopped her teasing, whispered "Take all time you need. You know where to find me"_

_She left the Operative there as she walked to the door, smiling at the process. Unlocking the door again, she heard Miranda laugh and then say.  
__"Stop smiling, dammit"__  
_

_Waving her hand at her, she walked through the door with a huge smile, saying back.  
"Keep dreaming princess"  
_

* * *

"Mmhh.." came from the sleepy Sentinel as she tried to find her lover in their bed. As always, she was missing. Her hand was searching, but all she found was empty place which was still warm. "Maya ?" still sleepy, Miranda said but there was no answer. Opening her eyes, she was all alone in the dark room. Dressing herself, she looked at the clock to see just what time it is. 1 AM. Still too early. As she approached the door, she heard a familiar female voice singing. She smiled, knowing just where and what was her Vanguard doing. Going downstairs, she had to be careful, since the only source of the light in the whole apartment was the TV playing one of Maya's favorite songs. She saw Maya lying on the couch with a picture in her hands. Eyes closed, she thought that maybe Maya had fallen asleep. Another song came. One that both Miranda and Maya knew very well, since it was playing the day she had told the Commander just how much she loved her. Going slowly downstairs, she smiled as she saw just what picture was Maya holding. Stopping few inches away from the couch, she crouched, slowly kissing the Vanguard's ear, gaining a moan from her. Miranda knew every part that made Maya moan like this. It pleased very well that Maya in return, knew just as much about her sensitive places. Going lower, she reached her neck. Using her delicate tongue very precisely, Maya moaned even more as one of her arms came behind her, touching Miranda's face lightly. Maya turned her face, just to use her right eye. To see just what was her tender lover doing. Miranda smiled and kissed her fully on her lips. The kiss was full of love, but not passion. It was a chaste kiss, a proof of undying love between these two strong individuals. As it ended, both of them smiled at each other.

"Hi" said Miranda calmly, sitting near Maya on the couch. Staring at each other for a while, Maya simply replied  
"Hey. I hope i didn't woke you up with the music" Maya asked, hoping she wasn't the reason her lover was up at this early hour. But she already knew she was. "I need to wash this up, give me a second" Taking her empty glass of milk back to the kitchen, she listened to the lyrics of the song. **_Running of the darkness..Running till I fade_ away**..She felt a little guilty. As if the song was about her, running away from her beautiful Sentinel. Putting the glass at the corner in the kitchen, she felt Miranda's body tightly around her own. She whispered to the rhythm of the next song, resting her head on Maya's back.  
"No it's just... I couldn't feel you... You know i can't sleep without you. Not anymore" the guilt ran over Maya again. Turning up the water to wash the glass, she calmly replied  
"Yeah.. I couldn't -...""Sleep.. I know. I heard you yelling" Miranda interrupted her, turning Maya to face her. She knew very well what Maya tried to do, but this time she wouldn't succeed. Maya's emerald eyes were piercing hers, and with guilt in her voice, she said.  
"I'm sorry..." Miranda shook her head, reassuring her that it was no big deal.  
"Don't be. I just wish you would tell me what's wrong. Seeing you like this...It hurts me" Miranda said as she cupped Maya's face slowly, gaining yet another moan from her. **_I hold on 'til the sun comes up, If you'll be there for me_, **said the singer, which made Maya worry a little. Imagining this was yet another dream. Kissing Miranda lightly on her cheek, Maya said calmly  
"I'm sorry baby. Let's go up please. I need you" Maya's hand slowly reached lower and lower, nearing her lover's core. Miranda knew just what her Vanguard needed. Taking her hand, Miranda led them both to their bedroom, leaving the music on. Both of them just loved having good music while making love. The singer yelled with a sad voice, almost like a battle cry.

_**The only thing that's killing you, is me.**_

As they both came to the bedroom, Maya forced Miranda back to the bed, taking her clothes off in the process. And hers as well. Crawling on top of her, she needed to make sure this wasn't just another dream. Pinning her hands above her head, Miranda was surprised. She hadn't felt her taking over for weeks. As if all the lust and passion that was locked inside of Maya needed to get out. Maya's hungry mouth traveled all around her lover's body. Leaving not one place of Miranda's glorious body without her tongue tasting it. The Sentinel moaned loudly, freeing her hands from Maya's grip. She gripped Maya's hair, forcing her to go slower and lower. As Maya used her tongue on mainly every part of her Sentinel's body, images from her dream reappeared before her. Images of her lover dead in her arms. Suddenly, Miranda felt a drop of something near her stomach. First she thought it was from Maya's hungry activity, but after a few seconds she heard a sob from her passionate Vanguard. The feeling was so good and intense, but in no way she would allow it to continue. "Maya..." moaned Miranda loudly, trying to take Maya's face away from her body. Maya just shook her head and continued her activity. "Baby...stop...please" Miranda tried again, this time successfully taking Maya's face in her hands, leading her for a kiss. Few minutes back, Maya felt as if in a trance. Feeling Miranda's lips on her own, she was finally awake. Finally she could see the worried face of her lover as the kiss ended. A sole tear rolled down her cheek, Maya kissed it away as she stared into her eyes. Her own full of misery and fear. Maya felt terrible for doing this to her. Now sitting, she cried silently, staring at the ground. Again thinking about the dream that haunted her for so long. She felt Miranda's hands on her stomach, her warm lips near her face. She turned her so she could stare into those emerald eyes that once held passion and happiness. Scared because of what just happened, Miranda kissed her lover tenderly,hoping to see what was wrong.

"Maya...Talk to me please" "_It's alright. Really. Don't be sad" _Maya was shocked. The same voice, yet two entirely different sentences. The same person, yet two entirely different situations. In one, she was sitting on the bed with her, in the other one she was lying on the floor back in Sanctuary. Bullet wounds all over her, blood dripping furiously from every one of them. She was sure she heard Miranda say two entirely different things. Not knowing which was real and which was her mind, she replied not knowing if it will satisfy both voices.  
"I'm sorry Miri, truly... You don't deserve this" Maya felt Miranda's hands cupping her face, reassuring her that everything is going to be okay.  
"Maya you're shaking" "_Take care of Oriana for me, alright ? Make sure she is safe. Make sure YOU are safe" _Again. This time it was more clearer. Where one voice was full of worry, the other one was full of pain.  
"Tell me what's wrong baby. Please" "_I'll wait you on the other side" _Taking her head in her hands, she sobbed violently. Not knowing which voice was true. Which situation was real. _  
_"STOP !" Maya yelled loudly, storming out of the room, leaving Miranda behind in fear. She ran behind her, taking the covers with her. She found her on the couch, gripping her head violently, crying her eyes out. She came to her, staring at her with fear. Something was very wrong. She never saw her in this state. She cupped her face and whispered lightly as the singer yelled _**No Speech ! **_very loudly.  
"Baby..." _"I will watch you both" _Feeling Miranda's touch on her face, she saw her dying in her arms. She violently grabbed Miranda's hand, taking it away from her face. She stared into her eyes. Miranda was shocked to see such fear and pain in someone so strong as Maya. Not knowing what to do, she tried to say something but as she opened her mouth, Maya screamed at her.  
"Stop saying that ! I won't let you go ! You said that it was alright, that i take care for Oriana but even thought i love your sister as my own, i can't be without you ! Why don't you get it ?! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU DAMMIT ! SAYING THAT YOU WILL WAIT FOR ME ON THE OTHER SIDE MEANS NOTHING !" Miranda was absolutely shocked at what just happened. Not knowing how react at all. This was similiar to the screaming she recieved from Maya after Sanctuary. Afraid that moving towards Maya will make her more pained and angry, she stared at her for a while. Searching for anything that might help her. Remembering just how relaxing the singer's voice was when they both returned to her cabin in the Normandy, she switched to one of her most favorite song. Seeing how she relaxed, she went a little closer and cupped her face and covered her with the covers, so she wouldn't be cold. Maya suddenly snapped out of her madness, looking at her lover and her pained face. There were tears all over her beautiful face, and Maya suddenly remembered the whole dream. Still thinking she was in it, she grabbed Miranda's hand and silently kissed it. The singer very calmly said.

**This time I will make sure you won't feel insecure.**

* * *

"M-Maya ? Baby what are you talking about ? Look at me please" seeing her doing this made Miranda even worried. She never did this. Only when extremely scared. She remembered their time on the Citadel, few days before the Coup. Maya shook her head, giving her a disappointed look.  
"Why don't you get it Miranda...Why ? You keep saying those things...I know it's bad but i'll save you, just as you saved me those years back. I won't let you go. I can't" It was a long time since Miranda heard her full name from her. She was always calling her either Miri or Baby. Confused, she decided that it was for the best that she plays this game with Maya as long as needed.  
"Baby...i'm here.. look i'm alright. Everything is fine Maya. Look" Maya suddenly realized that they were naked, hidden under the covers. Shaking her head, she stared at Miranda's perfect body, not seeing one single scratch. This wan't Sanctuary, the horrible place from her dreams. And neither her cabin on the Normandy. Confused, she looked at her Sentinel, not knowing what to think.  
"B-but...We were...You said...There was-.." Miranda silenced her with a small kiss on the forehead, just as Maya used every time Miranda felt bad. It was their way of telling that everything is going to be ok. After few seconds, Maya stared, totally confused. Not knowing what's happening. Miranda said calmly.  
"I didn't say anything Maya. I'm fine, see ? Just worried about you. Look at me. Tell me please what happened ?" seeing just how worried her lover was, Maya tried to cooperate the best she could. "Just few second back. I heard you clearly. I saw it with my own eyes" staring at the TV, Maya was listening to the calm song of her favorite singer. Miranda smiled to see her Vanguard finally relaxed. Leaning to her, she dropped her head in Maya's lap. Maya, finally able to think straight, caressed her Sentinel's hair, fully enjoying the moment. They would often just lie like this, talking about nonsense, or watching movies. Just enjoying the time that was taken from them when Maya fought the Reapers and Miranda fought her father.

"Tell me everything, please" both smiled at each other, as Miranda desperately wanted to know just what made her lover so frustrated and afraid. Not knowing just how to start. With a huge sigh, she started.  
"You...were dead. You said that that i take care of Ori, and .. myself. That you wait for me on the other side. You died in my arms because of your bastard father. He shot you so many times and i couldn't do anything" Maya fought bravely the tears that were building in her eyes from the story she just told the love of her life. Not wanting her Sentinel to see, she averted her eyes from her beautiful lover, watching through the window. Watching the stars. Miranda cupped her chin, watching the stars as well.  
"It was just a dream baby. Maybe you were daydreaming. Or still sleeping" seeing just how much her lovely Sentinel cared, Maya smiled.  
"Daydreaming in the middle of the night Miri ? Makes sense" said Maya with a laugh. Teasing Miranda was Maya's favorite activity. And Miranda hated to admit it, but she loved it as well. They teased each other mercilessly, but it was Maya who was always the winner.  
"You arse, you know what i mean. Dreaming while being up" the addictive Australian accent. That was one of the reason she loved her Sentinel so much. Accent she knew Maya loved so much. She leaned up to kiss her chin, but Maya had other plans. Catching her lover's lips, they shared a hot, yet chaste kiss. Their lips danced together in a heated tango of emotions, and as the kiss was nearing to its end, Maya slowly took her lover's body and firmly pressed it against her own, so Miranda's back was against Maya's chest. After a few seconds of just hugging and slowly kissing, Maya had to continue.  
"That's the last thing i want to dream about baby..Plus...Miri...i'm afraid that THIS is just a dream. That i wake up on the Normandy and will be fighting Reapers again. Without you there to support me. I don't know what's real, and what's just my imagination" caressing her beautiful Sentinel's face from behind, she listened to the song again, staring at the stars

"Maya..." Miranda didn't knew just what to say. Maya was like this the entire time she wasn't with her on the Normandy. It was even worse after the Cerberus Coup on the Citadel. Seeing her only as a hologram, Maya was furious. She needed her Sentinel by her side, and knowing that the Illusive Bastard send his best assassins after her didn't helped. Quite the opposite really. Few months back while fighting Collectors, she was happy, even though she had no reason. She died. Left the Alliance, the love of her life changed so much, that she now threatened her enemies, just like her mother did few years back. Liara T'Soni changed. And now, she didn't cared anymore. Miranda Lawson. The woman who brought her back from the dead. The only person on Normandy that didn't licked her boots. She was her own master, and this was something Maya needed to see. Often, back on the Normandy, would they fight for dominance and command. Even before they admitted their love. It was true, that Maya Shepard, Hero of the Citadel and savior of the Galaxy needed this one woman to survive. This one perfect woman. With a huge sigh, Maya continued, caressing her love once more.  
"I'm afraid that i'll lose you. That one day i will wake up, without you lying next to me. My hands will reach for you, and you won't be here" hearing this, Miranda turned herself so she was now lying on her Vanguard, staring intesively into her emerald eyes which were full of fear and love. Kissing her lightly on her lips, Miranda smiled, and made a promise she was intend to fulfill, no matter what.  
"Stop...I'm not going anywhere Maya. I promise" _Be careful. _Maya heard her own voice in her mind. The time she asked Miranda to be careful. Miranda shook her head, and kissed her fully on Maya's tender lips.  
"No promises" _No promises. _And this time she mimicked Miranda's own words. Then quickly adding her own."You sure you want someone so nuts like me ?" teasing again, Miranda lightly punched her, smiling in the process.  
"Ass.." walking away, she went upstairs, swaying her hips, since she knew her Vanguard would be watching. Maya quickly went after her, stopping her on the stairs, on her way up. Embracing her naked form from behind, Maya nuzzled her neck with her tongue, while her hands ran all around her naked Sentinel.  
"That's not really fair, Miri. When you say things like this, you make want to grab and rape you mercilessly" hearing this, Miranda quickly went upside, taking her Vanguard with her. She was glad that Maya was feeling well again. It would seem that the talk they had helped them both. Maya could finally breathe easily, knowing her Sentinel will never leave her. And Miranda could finally rest, knowing that her Vanguard was finally feeling alright. Near their main bedroom, Miranda turned so she could see her Vanguard's look that was full of lust and love. Things she hadn't seen in few weeks.

"Ah, but i've said one word baby" sneaking her fingers down the Vanguard's body, she was nearing her warm core, which was now fully wet an prepared. Lust clouded her mind and she stared hungrily at Maya, who had a small blush on her face. "'Twould seem it's enough, my dear" they kissed again, both releasing a loud moan as their wet cores met in a hungry battle for dominance. Opening the door behind her, Miranda, still kissing her broken Vanguard, fell on the big bed. She saw her wild lover crawling on top of her again, but now she knew Maya was alright. Completely sure that this, right now, was real. After a few minutes of kissing and moaning, Maya felt her Sentinel broke off from their heated kiss. Staring at her, Miranda smiled warmly as she, again, kissed her lover on the forehead, whispering slowly. "Maya..I love you. And that will never change. No matter how much nuts you are, or how much of a tease you are. Everything is just perfect baby. You're stuck with me. Forever" not knowing what to say, Maya wanted to hear those words again. To hear just what she meant for the perfect Ms. Lawson. So she said, full with lust and happiness. "Say it again" Miranda was more than happy to oblige, yet this time, she kissed her fully on her full lips, gaining yet another moan from the Vanguard. "I love you Maya Shepard. And i will love you forever. And no matter what will happen, this will never change. Now, shut up and kiss me" wanting to make her Sentinel proud, she did as she was told. The passionate kiss was more than enough to make both women just cum right there. Both of their tongues playing with each other, their hands roamed their bodies. Moans and pants were heard all across the apartment, some of them even in the rhythm of Maya's favorite singer, Sandra. After a few minutes of this passionate dance of theirs, Maya broke off the kiss, staring hungrily into her Sentinel's eyes which were filled with lust and need. "I love you Miranda Lawson. The first time i saw you, leaning over me, catching my hand, i knew that you were made for me. Your father may have been an asshole, but i must thank him for both you and Oriana. You are my family. I love you, and i want you to be mine" Maya kissed her hands again, just as she did few minutes back on the couch. Miranda was surprised and happy to hear her confession, and as she tried to kiss her again, Maya went back. Confused, Miranda smiled as her hands tried to roam all across her lover's body, but failed, since Maya left the bed. Looking at her naked form before her, she smiled and stated something, both of them knew since their first kiss on the Normandy."Baby...i'm all yours, alright ? As you are mine" this time it was Maya's turn to kiss her fierce Sentinel on the forehead, whispering sweet nonsense in the process. After the kiss ended, Maya looked at Miranda, her eyes full of happiness. She slowly whispered.

"Close your eyes" Miranda did as she were told. Not knowing what was going on. She heard the drawer on their nightstand open, as well as she heard Maya's hands, searching for something. Then the drawer closed, and she could feel Maya's body near her, sitting on the bed. Suddenly her hand was caught by Maya, who was guiding it towards her mouth. She felt her Vanguard's velvet tongue slide across her ring finger and at this, she smiled. Not knowing what was going on. After Maya did what she had in plan, she slide a cold, silver like metal on her finger. Miranda couldn't withstand the situation, and opened her eyes. What she saw made her hearth almost explode with happiness. There was her Vanguard, her only lover Maya, with a look on her face which indicated total happiness. Wanting to see just what Maya put on her finger, she saw a silver jewel. A ring, with the emerald gemstone in the middle and with the engraving on the back. _Forever yours._ In her other hand was the second silver ring. But now, it had a sapphire gemstone. Same shade as Miranda's eyes. Having the same engraving as the first one. Suddenly, it hit her. It was more than a romantic gesture. It was a silent question. On which the Sentinel had her perfect answer. Staring at the ring for a while, Maya felt a little nervous. The fierce Sentinel always knew just what to say, just knew what to do. She acted very quick. But now, she just sat there, watching the ring on her finger. Then Maya kissed her hand, gently running her tongue over the ring, she gave her Sentinel the second one too. In her palm, Miranda had the sapphire ring. She knew just what Maya wanted her to do. Analyzing it with her perfect eyes. Maya came closer to her, licking her lips so she would get her attention. Which was successful, since Miranda felt her hand caressing her cheek.

"This will be the only and real proof that i'm not dreaming. Whenever i will see this ring on your hand, i will know that this, right here, is true. Be mine, Miranda Lawson. Please" Maya whispered, hoping that tonight's event wouldn't ruin her plans. As she stared at her Sentinel, fear hit her. Was it too soon maybe ? Not knowing what to do, she kissed her on her lips with full passion, hoping that this would bring Miranda out of her trance. Unsuccessful. "Miri ?" Maya tried again, worried that maybe she just ruined their perfect relationship. "I-It's alright if you don't want to..Really.. If it's too soon then we can-..." the Sentinel suddenly jumped at her with a light scream of happiness. Having her wild Sentinel above her, Maya moaned when Miranda caressed her face gently. Taking Maya's hand, she slide the sapphire ring on her ring finger the same way Maya did few minutes back. Licking her fingers in the process, Maya moaned loudly. Kissing her furiously with new found tenderness, she felt as if the world stopped. Miranda never kissed her like this before. She was the wild one in their relationship, and yet Maya never imagined her kisses could be so tender. Their hands roamed all across their bodies, caressing every part they could reach. These two predators, now calm and tender. Maya, at first, didn't knew what to think about this. Whenever she tried to ask the question again, Miranda would simply just put her tongue inside of her mouth, silencing her. Suddenly, the Sentinel took over the whole situation, pinning Maya's hands above her.

Staring at her intensively, Maya had no idea what was going on. But then she felt the familiar cloth on her wrists. The one they used while playing their sexual games. The wild Sentinel tied Maya to the bed, as she stared hungrily into her emerald eyes. They had the same shade as the gemstone on her ring. Her hand ran down Maya's body, fingers playing with her breasts, teasing her already hard nipples. Confused, and horny, Maya tried to ask in between her loud moans."Miri what are you-..." "Shut up" she was cut off by Miranda's heated kiss on her lips. Using all her acquired knowledge of her lover's body, Miranda just knew where to touch her lovely Vanguard to get the desired effect. Few seconds later, the kiss had to end, since Maya desperately need to breathe. Staring at her fierce Sentinel, Maya breathed deeply, her eyes full of questions. Trying, desperately wanting to touch her excited lover, but the only thing Maya could do, was moan. Moan very loudly, as she felt Miranda's hands nearing her wet core. Watching how wet and ready her Vanguard was, Miranda licked her lips. "You dirty girl" Maya blushed. She was always ready for her wild lover, both of them knew that. Trying to talk this away, Maya tied one last time"Miri please...ah baby.. stop p-Aaaaah so good" It was too late, since Miranda already had started working her tongue on Maya's wet and wanting core. Maya moaned very loudly, raising her hips so Miranda would go deeper. The Sentinel of course, noticed this. Leaning over her mouth, Miranda kissed her fully on her tender lips. The Vanguard could feel her own essence on her tongue, thanks to her wild Sentinel. The passionate lip lock was soon over and Miranda licked her neck, her hands playing with her breasts. Maya realized that for now, the Sentinel was done with pleasing her wet core. "Mmmh..Miri this isn't fair !" said Maya, indicating the position she was in at the moment. She desperately wanted her lover's tongue on her. Hearing this, Miranda left her neck, and stared into her emerald eyes. "Baby...you seriously need to stop underestimate me" few seconds later, Maya could see a blue aura all over her lover. Surprised, Maya wanted to ask what will happen next. Her answer came few seconds later, when she felt Miranda's lips on her neck again, her hands on her breasts, and the strange aura playing with her clit. They were both powerful biotics. Using their gift in the heats of battle. But now, the same power that helped them kill thousands of enemies, is the source of Maya's loud mans. "Aah...dammit...mmmh...don't stop..aah..Miri...mm" Miranda smiled wildly as she heard her Vanguard, using her biotics more and more harder. Maya tried to undo the cloth on her wrists so she could play with her lover too. She wanted to feel how wet and ready she was. Wanted to please her the way Miranda needed. Then it hit her. She was the one of the most powerful biotics in the galaxy. Using her biotic needles very precisely on the cloth, she had it cut open in a few seconds. Not wanting Miranda to know just what she had done, she moaned even louder, masquerading the sound of her biotics. And since Miranda was occupied with pleasing her Vanguard, she didn't noticed a thing. But after a few seconds, the roles reversed.

Using her powerful biotics, Maya managed to swap their positions in a single moment. Maya was now sitting on Miranda, cupping her face lightly. She saw the surprise in her face and smiled, then stated "You do realize that two can play this game, my love ?" Maya had a huge grin on her face. She then used her biotics to slowly work on the Sentinel's clit. After few seconds, she had enough of playing and decided that Miranda deserved her prize. Thrusting into her with her biotics, Miranda moaned and nearly screamed Maya's name in ecstasy. Seeing just how Miranda enjoyed this, Maya decided to play her little game with her. "Do you like it ?" Maya asked, going deeper into her, her hands playing with her breasts. The Sentinel was unable to speak from the amount of pleasure, so she simply nodded. Maya shook her head, stopping her biotic thrusts. Miranda cried out in anger and frustration since she couldn't feel the warm sensation. Maya ran her finger down her lips, pursing one over her lover lip. "I asked you a question, Operative Lawson. Answer me" Maya said, as one of her hand played with her breast, pinching her already hard nipple. "Mmmh yes Commander i love it... Continue please !" seeing just how horny the Operative was, Maya didn't wasted another second, and continued her actions from before. Only this time, slightly slower. Miranda stared at her Vanguard with confused look, not knowing why she suddenly slowed down. Maya, making one harsh thrust, then explained her motives. "If i remember right, Operative, i give the orders around here. Will you be a good girl and cooperate ?" Maya asked authoritatively, staring at Miranda's perfect body. Both just loved this Rank game, purposely using their previous titles. It was even more fun when the fierce Operative disobeyed. The raven haired goddess wanted to disagree with her redhead witch, wanting to take control as she always did. But she was beyond the line, she was too horny to do anything else. And so, Ex-Operative Miranda Lawson was in the mercy of one and only, Commander Maya Shepard. And she loved it. "I apologize, Commander. It wont happen again" Miranda said, her sapphire eyes looking at Maya's perfect body. Smiling and satisfied, Maya finally gave her Operative what she wanted. "Good. I would hate to punish you" thrusting deep inside of her with her biotics, Miranda screamed in pleasure as Maya played with her body like a child whit it's new found toy. Touching every part of her, licking her sensitive places. Miranda loved it, but there was one thing she wanted to do. "Mmh...Commander...p-permission to please you ? Aaah" Maya, still furiously licking her neck, nodded. Smiling, Maya loved when her lover was this submissive. Maya ran her tongue, licking Miranda's lips, which earned her a loud moan again.

"Permission granted Operative. Do your worst" satisfied, Miranda could finally play with her Commander. "I will not disappoint you, Commander" making a huge biotic orb, just the size of Maya's entrance, she thrusted it into her, making Maya scream in both pain and pleasure. Biotics were a power that one should always fear, but now, it was one of the reasons both Maya and Miranda screamed at each other, giving orders to either go deeper or faster. Maya wanted to tell her again that she was the one to give orders. But she was far too aroused. Only moans and groans escaped her mouth. Pleasuring each other, both felt their release dangerously close. Their lips met again in a passionate lip lock, tongues dancing in a heated tango of emotions. Breasts brushing against each other, Maya helped her biotics, using one of her hand to tease Miranda's now ultra sensitive clit. "Together" Maya whispered, and Miranda instantly knew what she wanted. Smiling, she did the same thing as her lover. With a few touches, the Operative screamed in her waves of pleasure, gripping Maya's hair in the process. Maya wanted to scream as her release went off, but no sound came. She was too tired to scream. Instead she just kissed Miranda fully on her lips, eyes wide open, the two predators felt their release as a huge cataclysm. Maya, drained from her strong release, fell on the Operative, trying to desperately breathe. Even Miranda had problems to breathe. It was a long time since both of them felt an orgasm this big. Miranda was first to recover from their act, gently caressing her Vanguard's face and in the process taking Maya's hair out of her face. After few seconds Maya was finally able to respond to her Operative, giving her a gentle kiss on her velvet lips.

"You never gave me my answer" Maya said, as she rolled off her lover. Staring at her from the side, in Maya's eyes, Miranda was like a goddess. Even in this form, she was perfect. She smiled, it was a silly question, since Miranda already gave her the ring. But she wanted to hear it from her.  
"I thought my answer was pretty obvious" tired, the Sentinel yawned, scratching her eyes. Miranda turned to her side, now she was staring at her Vanguard.  
"It was.. I just want to hear it" smiling to herself, Maya must have looked like a creep, with that big perverted grin of hers. Shaking her head, Miranda kissed her lightly on her lips, while her hand gently caressed her face. The kiss was a silent seal to her promise. "I love you.. I'm yours, and you are mine. There is nothing i want more than this" Miranda pointed at her heart and Maya smiled wildly. "Hm..Good enough for me" said Maya as she kissed her Sentinel, closing her eyes so she could finally get some rest.  
"How would you like our wedding ? A huge ceremony ? Or just our old squad ?" asked Maya, gently caressing her lover's ear, with her eyes still closed.  
"Only family and friends. You know i dislike large groups" Miranda smiled, enjoying the sweet sensation Maya's hand was creating. "Mmhm..Whatever my Empress wishes" Maya kissed her nose, and at this, the Sentinel smiled. She loved when Maya called her by silly names. Then something hit her. Something very important.

"What about your mother ? She won't agree to this" Miranda asked, and at this Maya felt both pain and anger swept through her. Her mother. A proud woman. Alliance Loyalist and Admiral, Jasemin Sia Shepard. A woman capable of many things. Mother to seven children. Maya didn't knew if she could call her _Mother_ anymore. Since she called her lover _Cerberus Bitch, _Maya ended every contact with her. Nobody could offend her Sentinel like this. Not even her mother. She made sure of that. Shaking her head, she turned around, wanting to get some rest. She didn't wanted to talk about the person she should call mother."Screw her. I lost my mother the day she said that you are not good enough for me" resting her head on her arm, her eyes finally closed. Images of her and her siblings playing attacked her mind. It's been so long since she saw any of them. Maya felt Miranda's hand creeping its way up her back, kissing and licking it. "I don't want you to argue with your mother because of me, Maya" making a frustrated sigh, Maya shook her head. "If she can't accept you, then we have nothing to talk about. You're a part of me Miri. I don't care what she has to say about us. She won't control me, or my life" a lone tear escaped Maya's eye, then she felt Miranda's hands on her body, turning Maya to face her. "I love you" Miranda said, then smiled as she slowly caressed her lover's face. "Love you back. Always" Maya kissed her fully on her lips, whispering her lover goodnight before finally falling asleep in her arms.

* * *

_**I want to say something ...**_

_**- First, my thoughts about ME3**_

**So, after replaying ME 2 and 3, i felt like a total loser. Not only Shep died, but when i saw Miri staring at the stars, i cried. Thnx alot Bioware. You really are a genius. Anyway, back to the point. After replaying both games, i found out that my love for Miranda's character was even greater than i first thought. So .. I kinda think SHE deserves a frickin happy ending after all those things that happened to her. I personally HATE ME3 for not allowing me to play with Miri again. Except those few minutes in the Citadel DLC. The same goes for Kasumi, Samara, Jack, Legion, Mordin, Thane and Grunt...Fuck Vega, Williams, and OH MY GOD LIARA AND TALI ... Oh my god, whatever ! Every time i am reading blogs and watching DeviantArts, all i see is Tali and Liara.. Whatever ! Were it not for Legion wanting peace between his PEOPLE and Quarians, i would have killed them. I don't hate their race, it's just i hate Tali. She was fine in the first two games, but .god. I was seriously deciding to let Quarians die, just to see her die...And Liara ? Bioware's lapdog. Having her own frickin DLC in the second game and all those moments with Shep in the third game. Bioware sure does know how to piss me off. I know i'll get lots of hate thanks to this, but whatever. I liked them both in ME1...In the second game however, Liara is a mad frickin b*tch wanting to kill anything that moves, and Tali is, all of the sudden, interested in Shep. Just like Garrus lol...Good thing they ended up together at the end of ME3... But whatever..**

* * *

_**-Second - ME3 VS ME2**_

**To be honest, i don't hate ME3.. I enjoyed it's every moment, the story isn't bad, gameplay is awesome...But...all things that were good in the second game, were removed in the third. Where are the Companion quests ? I understand that Shep needs to rally the galaxy but still...It was the same in ME2, and yet Shep could find a frickin moment to help her squad.**

**Next, companion talks...I'd rather hear - "Talk to you later" then "Hey, hey, hey,hey, hey, hey, hey" over and over and over again... Every squad member in ME3 is like that... it's either "Commander..." "Shepard..." "Hey..."****not even worth talking to them anymore...Which brings me to the next poing - Squadmates... Williams ? After what she did at Sanctuary ? Damn... Vega ?! Steroid bitch... How many c*cks did Jessica Chobot had to suck in order to get her role ? ... Seriously the only new character i liked was Samantha...maybe Javik... and you already know my opinion on Liara and Tali so..  
EDI was awesome, and so was Garrus...and that's it lol**

**Nest, quests... Eavesdropping on random strangers...going half the galaxy to the Reaper controlled system...scan an unknown planet and deliver it back to the random stranger...Seriously ? DA2 anyone ? I loved all those simple side missions in ME2... so sad Bioware...so sad**

**I'll end it with this one - Dialog wheel...you know**

* * *

**_-Third - ME2_**

**When i first played ME2, which was a long time ago, i was stunned. It was, and hell even after all those years, still is my favorite game of all time.**

**_First_ - it was my first ME game. I started with it. Then i quickly jumped at the first one lol. Played the demo first and i had to instantly buy it...**

**Second, great gameplay, story, controls, squadmates, romance, Cerberus, TIM, EDI, upgrades, companion missions, companion talks, SPAAAAAACE...**  
**i could talk about this for weeks lol... I just love ME2.**

**_Third_ - Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson. Oh, my, god, that, frickin, voice. I'm playing MaleShep just because of her...Damn you BioWare for not allowing FemShep romance with her :( ah well... I later discovered that Miranda was modeled and voiced by Yvonne Strahovski, a beautiful Australian actress, known for her role in an awesome Spy show, named Chuck. Awesome show really..Love it. Too bad it's so short. Anyway, Yvonne instantly became one of my fav. actresses next to Kate Beckinsale and Charlize Theron lol... So, this story is my tribute to the perfect woman, Miranda Lawson, and her perfect alter ego, Sarah Walker. Both played by the perfect actress, Yvonne Strahovski. Cheers ! ;)  
**

**When i saw Miri first time in ME3 i was like - OH THANK GOD ! ... but after everything was said, she just left without a second glance and then i was like - WHAT THE FUCK BIOWARE ?! ... She had the main role in ME2, and i was hoping she could at least be a temporary squad mate. Just like Wrex, Mordin, Thane and Legion should have been. It's sad really that she had such a small role, even after she practically resurrected Shepard.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter - Flashback of Miranda's loyalty mission. Don't know when i will update since im working on several different projects. Love all my readers..I hope you're enjoying all my stuff...Thanks and see you later :)**_


	2. I'm always here for you

**_A/N: This chapter is a little bit more aggressive than the last one. Also, there is A LOT of hatred for Ashley, so if it bothers you please leave this instance, or just skip that part. Whatever you wish. This time its from Maya's perspective. No lemon in this one, but lots of cursing because - My FShep with Jack - Terror :D So, i present you Commander Maya Shepard in her full battle glory, she's a badass if anyone threatens her friends. _**

**_For those who doesn't know, Maya isn't the typical Alliance war hound. _****_After the whole Reapers doesn't exist, Geth did it - thing, Maya lost all faith for both the Alliance and the Council, even thought she saved them and the end of the first game._** I strongly recommend reading my other stories as well. There are fragments about her family and the Alliance, so maybe it will help a bit. The whole fight between Miranda and Jack is already done, even though i now you have to do both loyalty missions, i chose to do it this way. 

**_ALSO - sorry for the late update. Apparently, my niece thought it would be funny to delete all my story-projects...Clever little devil.  
I made a Poll in my profile for you to chose which story should be updated sooner than the other, so if you want a particular story to be first to update, go on and vote :P Leave a review if you liked, PM me if you need ANYTHING alright ? _**

**_Enjoy :P_**

* * *

The mission on Horizon went terrible wrong. First, Husks and Collectors. Hideous. Zombies and Big Bugs. Reapers sure knows how to destroy and humiliate a proud race.

Then, there was this strange flying thing shooting laser beams at us, and nearly killing both Miranda and me. Thanks to Kasumi, we somehow survived. We should just call it luck. Or Kasumi's perfect timing. Whatever works.

The last thing that hit me pretty badly was _Lieutenant Ashley Williams, _accusing both me and Cerberus for abducting the colonists, even thought she saw with her own eyes we had nothing to do with it. Quite the opposite really. As expected, the Alliance did nothing. The Council did nothing. Only accusations, like always. The same old fucking story. And i got sick and tired of that. The only one doing something was Cerberus. The Pro-Human _terrorist _organization, as my mother used to call them. I would love to tell her in the eyes how damn wrong and blind she is. Lieutenant Ashley Williams was always a complex bitch, who loved orders, and hated aliens. Typical Alliance attitude. Just like Cerberus. Except that Cerberus was doing something right now. Looking back at all those missions we did together, she was a bitch back then. And she is now. Nothing changed. Maybe except that one thing. I was working for Cerberus. I had Miranda beside me, and Kasumi to back me up. And OH they did. Evidently, calling me a _Cerberus Whore _and _Alliance Traitor _struck a nerve in both Kasumi and Miranda. It was enjoyable to watch as Kasumi was calming Miranda. Were it not for her, Miranda and Ashley would fight to death, i'm sure of that. And i would be more than happy to bet my money on the incredible Miss Lawson. Miranda ended the whole conversation, stating that - "She should go back to her Alliance like a good little lapdog, and she should never open Alliance's closet, since they have far too many skeletons hanging there, waiting to be discovered. Cerberus included." Ashley ran towards her, but i stopped her in the mid-way, stepping in front of Miranda, and facing Ashley. I knew the bitch was aggressive, but i would NOT let her harass my crew members. Especially this one I've fallen for. This time, i made my own statement -

"Go back to lick your Alliance's balls, of course Cerberus will be for the blame, even thought we saved as many colonists as possible. And please, tell my mother: I hope your precious Alliance crumbles in front of your own eyes" and when i said that, i felt just awesome. Like there was nothing holding me back. Years of tension which i had while wearing the Alliance colors were suddenly gone. Kasumi laughed, of course. Her typical respond to mainly everything i say, and since i didn't saw Miranda's face when i said what i did, i could only guess that she was surprised. When leaving, i felt freedom and new found energy flowing through me. Not only i grounded that bitch standing in front of me, i also said a message to the other bitch, which was surely now cursing my name since she already knew i was working with Cerberus. I wish i could see her face when Williams will tell her my message. We left, and even thought not everyone was saved, i knew that i was.

* * *

Few hours after the mess on Horizon, debriefed by The Illusive Man, i was wondering who this would end up. It was a suicide mission, everyone knew that. Some of our people had families, friends, lovers they needed to say goodbye. I was determined to help anyone on my ship. Since i am the captain, they are my responsibility. Jacob said that most people still have things to do, people to talk to. And they will, mission, however important it was, would end horribly, if i wont have the crew working on 110%. I went to see my emails on the CIC, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, Kelly stopped and questioned me about my relationship with Williams. "Nothing worth mentioning" i said, and asked if there was anything i should know. Apparently, Illusive Man's speech about dying made Miranda and Jacob think. They both needed to see me, and i was wondering why. Kelly as, also, very confused. Not by Jacob's message, since he could talk like a normal person most of the time. It was Miranda who surprised us both.

Although Jacob's station was like few meters away from my current location, i went to see Miranda first.

When i entered her office, something was off. Something was on her look that i haven't seen there since the first time we met. Fear.  
"You asked for me ?" i said, leaning over the door. Miranda, not knowing how to start or even what to say, made a tilting movement to pair of chairs standing by her desk. I understand she wanted me to sit down. This would be huge. "Commander...I don't know how to..." she took a deep breath and went to the window. It was strange to see her like this, she couldn't even properly talk, fear paralyzed her completely. I had to do something. "Miranda, i'm here for you. Take your time. Tell me what's on your mind" i said, letting her know that i'm not going anywhere. And it worked, since suddenly she turned to face me, still standing by the window. "Do you remember what i told you about my father ? About his Dynasty ?" her voice a little more calmer and steadier now. Of course i remember. It took me by surprise that she so suddenly opened up to me, and even apologized for how she acted few hours back. It would seem that my actions on Freedom's Progress made her rethink her attitude, which was a welcome change. Back to her question, i simply nodded and she took a deep breath.

"I haven't said everything. I...have a sister. A genetic twin. Her name's Oriana and... she might be in danger" i simply nodded again, taking in what she just said. I scratched my chin, and it made me think. "Genetic twin ? So you're identical ?" she quickly shook her head and went back to her table, looking through some papers, obviously an activity to keep her occupied. "Not entirely. Our DNA is the same, but we share no characteristic similarities. For example, she can be funny, i don't" at this i giggled. Miranda always presented herself as a complex _Ice Queen. _You know that it's not the best idea to taunt her, make fun of her, or insult her. She had the utmost respect of our crew members, maybe except Jack. Their fight was legendary. Everyone knew not to play with either of them.

Miranda explained everything, from the beginning to the end. I listened to the whole story, and than went up from the chair. Scratching my chin, i tried to make a sum of our current objective. "So, you think your father is involved.. You want to investigate. Illium ?" she nodded slowly, evidently it was very hard for her to ask for my help. It amazed me how fragile she was in front. On the outside, she was a perfect example of cold, not-caring interior. Inside, she was crumbling.

"Yes. But if that's a problem, i could go alone. I don't want to slow down the mission's progress" i instantly shook my head, disapproving on that option. I made a promise that i would help anyone who would ask for my help. "Silly. I still owe you for Horizon. We will be on Illium as soon as possible. Don't worry, we'll get to her" i took her hands in mine, and smiled warmly, and i could feel another of her layer going down. Another barrier surrounding her heart was slowly crumbling. "Thank you Commander, this really means a lot for me" she smiled, finally a little more calmer than at the beginning. She was fine again, and that was my goal. "Maya...Miranda just please call me Maya" i laughed, scratching the back of my head. She smiled and nodded. Maybe, finally, she would call me by my own name.

* * *

For this mission, i had to chose someone i can trust. Kasumi, of course. Miranda approved. My next choice was Jack. And on that, Miranda did not approved. I explained my actions. Miranda needed others, as much as others needed her. We are a team. And we must act like one. We must fight as one. I send others to pick supplies, see if there is any information we could use. And i send Garrus personally to meet with Liara. We were in a hurry, and i had no intentions to slow us down with a tiny chit chat with Liara. What we had ended for me when i died. Miranda not only resurrected me, but opened my eyes as well, and even changed my heart and my feelings. This talk needed to wait. We had more important business ahead of us.

Illium was beautiful. Miranda was right, the Asari deserves a credit. We went to Eternity to meet this contact, Miranda mentioned. After seeing her thought, i could feel there was problem. And i was right. She explained everything to us, and Miranda was horrified. Eclipse mercs were always trouble. But i promised her that nothing, no one could stand in our way. We will save Oriana, and kill everyone in our way.

* * *

Those bastards shot our car. Literally. We had to make an emergency landing. I hit my neck a bit, but everyone was alright, so it wasn't that bad. This Eclipse bastard stopped us. "Yeah. You're that bitch who kidnapped our boss' little girl" that fool said, and i was surprised. Kidnapped ? Miranda, angry as ever, holding her biotics back, yelled back at that idiot standing in front of us. Jack kept her shotgun close, and Kasumi was ready to shadow-hit anyone brave enough to move. I was with Miranda, no matter what happens. "Captain Enyala is already moving in on the kid. She'll be with us sooner than you can move your ass over here. I suggest you take your little whore club and leave" bastard was now talking to me, and i felt a familiar tingling in my fist. My Widow was all hot and ready to easily penetrate someone's ass. And so was i. Not wanting to hear another word from this idiot, i slowly motioned my head to the moving gas tank on the upside. Miranda slowly nodded, Kasumi laughed and Jack reloaded her shotgun with warp ammo. They were waiting for my signal. "Look, idiot. I give you one chance to get the fuck out of here before i let this _whore club_ penetrate that tiny ass of yours" he laughed. Alright, we can play. "Alright, Shara" i went closer to him and snapped his neck, Miranda quickly shot down the gas tank, with Jack's help, and Kasumi quickly cloaked, analyzing our surrounding, and sending the layout to our headsets. After it was done, she quickly used her shadow-punch to snap this little Salarian's neck, without a bigger problem. I took out my Widow, Kasumi had her Tempest, Miranda had Phalanx and Jack Scimitar. The battle can begin.

We went to the elevator on the far side of the room, and there we were surprised by two useless Eclipse mercs. Miranda quickly executed the bitch that wielded the rocket launcher, and Jack made a mess since she blown the other's head to pieces. We opened the elevator, but something distracted us. A buzzing noise, which was coming from the radio on the ground. We had time until the elevator could get us to our destination, so Miranda tried to explain the situation. "I couldn't let him treat her like he did me. So i rescued her. She's almost a woman now" i nodded and looked at Jack and Kasumi. "Could tell us sooner, cheerleader. I don't like surprises. Especially if my ass on the line" Jack said, going dangerously close to Miranda. Their fight at the Normandy was over, but there were still things she wanted to say. Miranda, on the other hand, had enough. "I never asked you be here Jack, so don't get all holy on me" Miranda scratched her forehead, surely thinking about escape plans for her sister. Jack made it sure she wouldn't ignore her. She grabbed Miranda's hand, forcing her to look into her eyes. "No, you didn't. Maya did. She says we need to play along, if we want to survive. I don't need your goddamn friendship cheerleader, but i need your trust. We all do !" Jack yelled, and for once, i felt like siding with her. And i did. "Jack's right, Miranda. You need to trust us completely. No one here will hurt you, you know" Miranda's eyes widened, as if not believing what she just heard. "No one ? She threatened to _fillet _my brain Maya ! I can't trust her !" she pointed at Jack, and she in return aggressively replied "I said i was fucking sorry ! I snapped, alright ?!" both of them were glowing with biotic energy, i quickly looked over to Kasumi, who was ready to quickly grab Jack if needed. I was ready to do the same with Miranda. "If you snap around my sister, i'll kill you" Kasumi quickly grabbed Jack when she stormed to punch Miranda, and i did the same. I had to deal with this, once and for all._  
_

"Miranda, Jack wasn't responsible for that outburst" i said to Miranda and let her go when i saw her calming down. Jack then yelled at me, she tried to snap out of Kasumi's tight embrace, but with no luck. "Shepard shut the fuck up !" I yelled back at her "No ! This needs to be done ! You two are fighting over a thing that wasn't even your fault ! I don't care if it makes you look week in front of Miranda" Miranda stared at me confused, and Jack calmed down. I told Kasumi to let her go. I looked at Miranda and told her the real reason why Jack acted the way she did. "Like i said, it wasn't her fault. Her biotic implants were custom made, meaning they were ready to blow at any time. And they nearly did, she wanted to ask for your help, since i wasn't around, and there was no other biotic on the Normandy. Jacob and Mordin were with me when we went to get Garrus" i was interrupted by the door that suddenly opened, which meant this conversation had to wait. Kasumi and i went ahead, and i noticed that both Jack and Miranda were still standing in the elevator. Jack was staring at the ground, and Miranda was looking straight at her. I could see tiny parts of guilt in her eyes. I hauled them up, and we were finally moving.

The first wave of Eclipse was quite simple. We needed to time our shots, which was fine for me, but terrible for Jack. I sniped them quite easily, Kasumi quickly shadow-killed the engineer after Miranda overloaded his shields, and Jack pulled those non shielded idiots to us, making them an easy sniping targets. The leader of this wave came quite quickly and i instantly used Rave on his armor. Jack went closer to him, Miranda was covering her. Jack ran towards him, taking him by head and slamming him into the nearest wall with a great biotic power, killing him instantly. Suddenly she was hit by a large wave of electricity, paralyzing her completely. She fell to the ground. What she didn't realized was that he wasn't alone, and suddenly three more Eclipse grunts were aiming right at her head with their rocket launchers. Since she had her shields down, we needed to act fast. I quickly used singularity, in an desperate attempt to stall them before Kasumi could quickly shadow-kill at least one of them. I quickly sniped the first one, but since i had to reload, and Kasumi was still far away, Miranda had to act. She ran towards Jack, quickly pulling up the barrier to protect the woman she was ready to kill few minutes ago. When i finally reloaded, Kasumi was already at the place, snapping the fools neck. Then i finally shot the last merc dead. I quickly looked at Miranda, she was now taking her barrier down. Good thing we practiced. Miranda offered Jack her hand, and Jack gladly took the offer. "Thanks.." Jack said, as she reactivated her shields. And Miranda helped her. I smiled, even thought this stunt was reckless, they were finally working together. It was then when we heard Enyala's annoying voice.

The other waves were nothing but trash. It was boring me to death, so i switched to my shotgun, and charged at anyone close enough. We were covering the whole area pretty quickly, when finally we came to this area with a another elevator. I hauled the party to stop, to check on ammo, shields, anything. Kasumi found this moment remind Jack not to be so reckless. "The stunt back there, it was pretty damn reckless Jack" Jack was annoyed by this mistake she did. If it weren't for Miranda, she would be long dead. She turned to silently yell at Kasumi "Goddammit Kasumi i didn't knew they were there !" When i realized we will need to move soon, i stepped in, calming both sides. "Calm down. Everything's fine. We need to move" i reloaded my Widow and modded the last few ammo we had. "Miranda ? Great work with that barrier" she smiled at me and simply replied "Thanks Shepard" I nodded my head in approval and said to them "Alright Ladies. Time to get it over with. Can't wait to see this bitch Enyala"

After we were done, Kasumi ran to the elevator, hacking the controls. "Niket is switching the family to me right now. Keep that bitch away !" Miranda stopped in her movement. Shocked by what she just heard, she shook her head. "No..That can't be right" Kasumi finally hacked the controls, opening the elevator. We went quickly inside. Jack was behind me, reloading her shotgun. "Maybe that bitch is feeding us false info" Kasumi and i smiled, both seeing that Jack was trying to calm Miranda. It didn't helped thought. "Maybe..Or maybe it's something else. DAMMIT why won't this thing go any faster !" Miranda slammed her omni-tool to the elevator controls, pulling up the highest speed. And switching off the annoying music. Jack laughed, Kasumi was terrified and i was worried. Miranda was always in control of her emotions. It was safe to say that she wasn't at the moment. "You sure we can trust him ?" i asked her, and she instantly nodded. "My father could have bought him when i left. He would have betrayed me then, not now" It made sense. Why now ? Then it hit me. Oriana. "Miranda did he knew about Oriana ?" she looked at me, worried."No. It was too personal to involve anyone else...You think that maybe...No, he had to understand my reasons" Kasumi was now standing right next to us, and she said, sadly "I think it's safe to say he betrayed you Miri"

"Kasumi's right. Bastard sold you out" Jack joined Kasumi in this theory, and they both looked at me, waiting for my respond. "We don't know anything until we get there. Stay sharp"

When the elevator finally arrived, we heard someone yelling and arguing. I saw the look on Miranda's face, and i knew she recognized the male voice. It was Niket. The door opened, revealing two asari and one human male. Miranda's eyes widened as she saw the male, and he simply whispered "Miri"

"This is gonna be interesting" said the asari clad in yellow colors, drawing her shotgun, and the other one ran away. She didn't get far, since the asari in yellow quickly shot her. "Pretty barbaric ways for an Asari, Enyala. Mother didn't taught you any manners ? Or odes the bitchiness run in your family ?" i said with a laugh, pointing my Claymore at her head. Kasumi covered the left, and Jack the right size. Miranda stand next to me, she aimed at Niket. "You sold me out" said Miranda, switching the trigger on her pistol. "We can end this. Not many civilians around. This bitch is dead anyway" i said, wanting desperately to use all my twelve shots both his head and crotch. "I need to know this. Why ?" Miranda needed to hear the reason of his betrayal. "YOU wanted to leave ! You stole a baby from her father Miri !" this certainly angered her since she gripped the handle even more tightly. "I didn't steal her, i rescued her !" He laughed, shaking his head, not believing what he was hearing. "From a life full of wealth and happiness ? You were getting away-" i interrupted him, not wanting to hear anymore of his bullshit "Idiot. You sold out your best friend. How much did played you, you scum ?" i looked at him, disgusted. "Enough.."  
"Aww, i'm sure it made you very unhappy Niki" Kasumi said, making us smile. Miranda was ready to shoot him on sight. I looked back at Enyala who was getting dangerously pissed. "What about you bitch ? Eclipse are into stealing children now ?"

"I'm not stealing her, i'm rescuing here. Let's finish this bitch and get it over with" It made Miranda even angrier, Enyala copying her words. "Take your best shot" she gave Enyala a side glance, her gun still aiming at Niket. "I was just waiting for you to get dressed. Or does Cerberus let you whore around in that outfit" Miranda grinned her teeth at the captain, and i wanted to shoot her already, but then Jack did something none of us expected. She said something in Miranda's protection."Look who's talking blue bitch. Dressed like a fucking banana. Your bitches respects you when you give them bananas ? Or do you fuck yourselves with them ?" i couldn't help myself. I was laughing hysterically, Kasumi joined me and Jack was smirking at the asari grunts on her side. Even Miranda smiled.

"We should kill him. Moving Oriana won't work until he's alive" Miranda knew i was right. He had to die. "He doesn't know. I kept it private, since i knew you had spy programs in your father's computer. I'm the only one who knows" Niket said, going closer to Miranda. But she was not amused. "Which means you're the only loose end. I'm going to miss you" Head-shot. "Figuratively speaking" i smiled, Kasumi laughed, Jack laughed too. Miranda then pointed her gun at Enyala. I looked at her, and we both knew what was gonna happen. We both launched our biotics at her, throwing her meters away from us. We found cover, and Kasumi quickly scanned the area. Jack readied her shotgun, Miranda was watching Enyala and i was ready to kill some asari. Life was nice. I told Kasumi and Jack to keep Enyala alive. I wanted to end her. Miranda got her kill, now it was time for mine.

When we were finished, only Enyala was left. She was covering, very well knowing she had no chance. I told my squad to keep aiming while i switched to my sidearms. I charged at her, knocking her off her feet. She quickly recovered, but i shot both her legs, making her scream in pain. I took her head and slammed her to the nearest crate, i held her by her neck, choking her. "You know bitch, we Russians have a saying. If you fear the wolves, don't go to the forest" i punched her to the stomach, making her spit some blood. Then i grabbed her again, more forcefully this time. "You know why ? Because you'll get eaten" i used my knee to kick her this time. My squad was behind me, still aiming, just in case."Are you a wolf, Enyala ?" i smiled wickedly, then snapped her neck, letting her lifeless body drop to my feet. "No..You're nothing more than a mere собака, сука" I left her there, going to the elevator, with my squad silently following.

* * *

When we arrived at the station, Miranda was looking for any remnants of the Eclipse. We destroyed them completely. What she saw then left her completely breathless. "There she is. Safe" Jack and Kasumi looked at each other and then send me after her. I placed my hands on her shoulder, and she accepted my touch. "Let's go" she turned to face me she tried to leave, but i stopped her. I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Miri ? Go to her. At least say hi. She has the right to know that she has a older sister who cares about her" Miranda was silent for a while, before finally nodding."Yeah...alright"

"We'll wait here, alright ? Take as much time as you need" i let her go to her sister, and i could see she was hesitant at the beginning. I joined Kasumi and Jack once again and we sat on the nearby bench. When we saw how Miranda happily hugged Oriana, we smiled. Jack looked at me, and said. "Even though i hate her, i wanna hug her so badly now" i smiled at what Jack said, a small hint of jealousy hit me. Kasumi smacked her to the shoulder, making a cute sound. "Awww, Jack got feelings for Miranda. Beware thought, the almighty Commander has too" i shook my head, and Jack almost yelled at Kasumi. "What ? Kasumi what the fuck ? NO ! I'm just saying it's sweet and shit" Kasumi laughed hardly, drawing attention of nearby citizens. We all ended up laughing, but i had things i needed to discuss with Jack. "Kasumi why won't you go and look if there aren't any Eclipse mercs around ? I want to talk to Jack" i smiled at her, and she already knew. Such a sweet girl. "Yeah, alright"

"I wanted to thank you for today. It was nice to see you two cooperate" Jack smiled and nodded her head. "It was nothing, you know me. Just don't get all touchy feely on me Shepard. I ain't for that shit" i laughed. This was the old Jack i knew."Heh..Of course" I watched Miranda and Oriana, both were sitting next to the table. Miranda told her something and Oriana started to laugh. It was so very cute. Miranda was indeed very beautiful. When i look at her, i see my future. I've never felt something so special for Liara. "I never saw you so aggressive before. You have it bad for the cheerleader huh ?" Jack's question, which sounded more like a statement, startled me from my thoughts. Yeah. I guess i do. "Yeah..."

* * *

After few hours, Miranda came back to us, still smiling but i noticed a small, glistening tear going down her face. I quickly grabbed her, so that no one notices, and i slowly wiped from her face. "You had something in your eye" i said out loud so that both Kasumi and Jack would understand what i was doing. Miranda smiled, and i slowly whispered "Wouldn't want anyone to see the great Miss Lawson crying"

When we arrived at the Normandy, both Kasumi and Jack went inside ahead of us. I wanted to go as well but Miranda caught my hand, and hugged me tightly. Her hands stayed on my waist, and mine embraced her neck. We were both staring at each other, and then she placed her head on my chest. Silently whispering "Thank you"

* * *

**_Best place to stop, i guess. Phew, this was a hard one but i enjoyed writing this soooo much :P Hope you enjoyed as well. Next chapter will be in normal life again, and who knows, maybe the great Maya Shepard will take Miranda somewhere out ? Who knows ? :D_**

**__****_A/N 22.8.13 = This fic. is temporary stopped. More info in my profile._**


End file.
